


Derek's New Best Friend

by Hepzheba



Series: Of Love and Fluffy Bunnies [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Derek and Erica become BFFs, Erica is a bit pushy, Gen, Sassy Erica, Sillyness, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/pseuds/Hepzheba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek just wanted to buy some more net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek's New Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I had this headcanon for "Follow the Easter Bunny" that Erica kind of bullied Derek into getting a drink with her, then I felt the need to write it. It didn't turn out quite the way I expected, but well... And please, do not take Erica's way of making new friends as an adivce, not everyone is as easy as Derek.
> 
> The story takes place a couple of weeks after Follow the Easter Bunny. 
> 
> There might be more stories in this 'verse.
> 
> Beta'd by Foreverblue-navy

Sometimes Derek kind of wishes he hadn't bought the rabbits that are now named Clint and Tasha - after some comic book superheroes that Derek has never heard of - because while they're supposed to be Claudia's, he's the one doing all the work. Claudia says the cages he bought are too small. He went back and talked to Isaac in the pet store and Isaac said the cages were fine (while judging Derek so hard with his face alone), but Claudia almost started crying when she said the bunnies needed more room...

Derek's back in the store where he bought the nets he put up around his yard because he needs even more net. The blonde girl - Erica - is picking at her nails with a screw, looking bored.

"I need more net," Derek tells her.

"The rabbits got through the other?" she asks, frowning, as if that's unheard of.

Derek scratches the back of his neck, "Uh, not really, no. I- uhm, I need to build a fence around my plots to keep them away from that."

"But you've already built a fence around your yard?" Erica says because Derek had explained in detail how his fence was built when he last visited the store.

"Yeah, but..." He should've gone to a different place, where they didn't know him. Erica frowns at him. "I- uh- I may have bought a couple of rabbits and now I need to keep them off my plots, but inside my yard."

Erica outright laughs at him. He really should've gone to some other store. There might not be any other store that sells gardening tools and such in this town, but fuck, he should've just gone a few towns over. It'd be worth it.

"Oh, my god," Erica mumbles as her laughter ceases. "It'll be easier on you if you buy some chicken wire this time. Build the frame around the plot and then just attach the chicken wire with nails or staples on the frame. You’ll probably need to dig, I don’t know, maybe half a foot down into the ground, because – as you know, if I recall correctly,” Erica smirks, “those rabbits like to dig holes."

Derek nods, re-evaluating his plan. It’ll be a lot easier than building a whole fence with boards.

“Sounds like a plan?” she asks and when Derek nods she helps him to the chicken wire and some planks for the frame. They load the stuff into Derek’s car and go back inside for Derek to pay.

Erica miscounts the number of planks Derek bought.

“There were twelve planks,” Derek says and points to the cash register where Erica had tapped in the number ten.

“I only counted to ten,” Erica says, a glint in her eyes telling him that she’s lying. Derek has no idea why she’s being nice.

“You’re new in town, right?” she asks and when Derek nods she continues, “we should totally go for a coffee or a beer sometime.”

Derek feels himself grow cold; she’s trying to make him pay for building material in sex. He pulls a few more bills than she had told him it would cost, so it’ll cover the unaccounted planks and more.

“I’m taken.” He pushes the bills at Erica, who folds her arms over her chest, giving him an unimpressed stare. “And gay,” he adds even though that’s not technically true, but Derek doesn’t think small town people understand the difference between gay and bisexual.

“I know you’re taken, silly,” Erica says. “If you really want to get rid of the money you can buy me lunch. I have lunch in… no, screw that, let’s go for lunch now.”

“But-” Derek protests, still holding the bills in his hand as Erica steers him out of the store, flipping the sign to _closed_ and locking the door.

“I know a great Italian place,” she says as she links her arm with Derek’s stiff one. Is he being kidnapped? Does this constitute as kidnapping? Should he call Stiles? Intimidating as Erica may seem, she doesn’t really seem like she wants to hurt him. Unless she puts drugs in his drink.

“Relax, will you? I would’ve thought Stilinski was better than this.”

“Sorry, what?” Derek says because did she just insult him or his boyfriend or both of them? Erica sighs and rolls her eyes.

“I thought he’d be better at making his boyfriend relax, if you catch my drift,” she waggles her eyebrows and Derek has no idea how to reply.

“You know Stiles?” he ends up asking. Erica rolls her eyes.

“I grew up in this town, of course I know Stiles. ‘Sides, he’s the Sheriff’s kid, everyone knows him. We went to school together. I used to have a huge crush on him all through high school. He was all about Lydia at that time though.”

“Lydia?” Derek asks and Erica rolls her eyes. He has heard Stiles, Scott and Allison talk about some Lydia when he thinks about it.

“You haven’t met Lydia yet? I guess you should count yourself as lucky.”

“If you know that Stiles and I are dating, why are you-?”

Erica sighs something that might sound like _men_.

“Because you need more friends in this town. And, not that you’re ugly or anything, but I’m happily married for two years.”

“Congratulations.”

“Thank you. Now, do you like pasta? Everyone likes pasta, right?”

“I guess,” Derek says as he’s herded to a seat at one of the tables outside Alfredo’s. When Erica sits down across from him Derek notices the golden band on her ring finger.

“Claudia has you totally whipped, hasn’t she?” Erica says and picks at the garlic bread a waiter puts on their table.

“No, she hasn’t,” Derek protests.

“So you just bought rabbits for yourself, after spending so much time keeping them out of your yard?”

Derek has no idea how to respond to that. Erica smirks like a shark and a throws a large chunk of bread into her mouth. Her smile turns even more predatory as she leans forward, as if to reveal some kind of secret.

“So tell me, how’s Stiles’ dick? It’s cut, isn’t it?”

Derek chokes on air, his face burning, the waiter rushing to his side, thinking he’s actually choking on food. Erica’s cackling loudly, waving the waiter’s concern away and when Derek finally can breathe again she smiles, a bit less evil.

“We’re going to be best friends, I can tell.”

“I hate you,” Derek grumbles, but just like when he tells his sisters this, it lacks heat.

“You’ll learn to love me,” Erica smiles at him and Derek fears she might be right.

If he manages to survive this lunch date, that is.  


End file.
